Aeroplanes
by Anonymousow
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen take a flight to the patients house. One-shot for now... rated PG13 Cameron/Thirteen Cadley, Camteen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, haven't written in a long long while due to stupid Uni Exams. I'm back home for the holidays and this was inspired by my trip home on the airplane. Haha. Constructive criticism and reviews always welcomed. ENJOY.**

**Oh like all my other fics, it can go OOC… hehe.**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen**

**Title: Aeroplanes**

Cameron sank into her seat and buckled her seatbelt nervously. Flying was never one of her favourite things to do; she hated how there was a possibility that something bad would happen mid-flight and there was no where to run in a situation like that. The aeroplane soon took off.

As the plane stabilized, the blonde sighed heavily and grabbed a magazine from the seat pocket in front of her.

"You okay?" Her brunette colleague next to her asked after hearing the blonde's 5th sigh since they checked in.

The blonde nodded and smiled reassuringly at Remy before sighing again. She didn't know the brunette that well but she was appreciative of her concern.

"Don't worry, it's only a short flight to the patient's house… it'll be over in no time… trust me." Remy smiled back, trying to reassure Cameron.

"Excuse me miss, would you like a wet towel?" A pretty flight stewardess approached Remy.

Remy nodded and smiled, reaching out for the towel before turning her attention back to her own magazine. Cameron took a towel as well and noticed how the flight stewardess' eyes lingered on Remy. She chuckled softly.

"What?" Remy questioned.

"Nothing…" Cameron shook her head and smiled.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Really, what?"

"The air stewardess... I think she's interested in you…" Cameron glanced at the stewardess who was serving other customers.

Remy followed Cameron's eyes onto the pretty stewardess and smiled, "She's cute…"

"Yeah, she's… hot…" Cameron shared her opinion.

Just then the air stewardess turned back and smiled shyly, blushing at Remy before turning her attention back to the other passengers.

"Hmm, maybe this flight's going to be shorter than I think…" Remy ran her hand through her dark brown wavy hair and put the magazine back into the seat pocket.

"What do you mean?" Now it was Cameron's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"It's always shorter when you join The Mile High Club…" Remy smirked nonchalantly.

"You've had se… you've… done this before?" Cameron asked incredulously.

"About three times…" Remy shrugged.

"All three times with women?" Cameron blurted before blushing, afraid that she might have crossed the line with her curiosity.

Remy chuckled, "Twice with women, once with the male co-pilot."

"Oh." Cameron mouthed and nodded lightly, not knowing what to say. Of course Remy has done this before; the woman could charm the hell out of anyone into sleeping with her anywhere and anytime.

"Here goes…" Remy breathed out and unbuckled her seat belt.

Remy got up and walked towards the flight attendant station as Cameron watched. The young doctor smiled at the red-haired stewardess and pointed to something behind the stewardess. The flight attendant nodded profusely before stumbling behind to get the brunette a bottle of Heineken. Cameron watched as Remy easily opened the beer using the sharp end of the table and sipped it slowly while chatting up and making the flight stewardess laugh and giggle.

"The Art of Flirting by Remy Hadley." The blonde muttered to herself as she shook her head and continued to watch.

The stewardess took a step closer to the brunette and allowed her fingers to run down Remy's black leather jacket while giggling at the young doctor's flirtatious jokes. The charming doc whispered something in the stewardess' ear and gave her a suggestive look. The stewardess then looked around to see if the coast was clear. She grabbed the bottle of beer in Remy's hand, took a gulp and set it down on the station table. Cameron looked on as Remy grabbed the stewardess' hand and led her pass the blonde, to the toilet at the back of the airplane.

As Remy walked pass Cameron, she gave her a wink and a smile. Cameron didn't know whether she should smile back or wink back so she just looked on in shock at how easy it was for Remy to join the Mile High Club.

Cameron turned in her seat and peered over the top like a little girl. Other passengers didn't seem to realise that there was a show going on at the back of the plane.

Remy slowly pushed the stewardess against the door of the toilet and kissed her. The stewardess wrapped her arms around the young doctor's neck while Remy used one hand to open the door and the other to pull the stewardess by the waist in. The two girls stumbled, giggled and locked lips before the door slammed shut and locked.

Cameron's jaw was hanging as she turned back slowly and sank into her chair. She wasn't sure if she was in awe or she was turned on by what she just saw but Cameron found her mind wandering to what Remy and the stewardess might be doing inside.

"Can I get a Singapore Sling please?" Cameron waved to another stewardess who turned to get her the alcoholic drink. She downed the drink, attempting to push the very hot images out of her mind. She ordered a couple more after that.

About a half hour passed. Remy had not returned to her seat despite a couple of turbulences. Cameron's arousing visions were still swimming around her head. The alcohol clearly did not help. In fact, it amplified it and changed the characters from Remy and Hot stewardess to Remy and Cameron herself.

_God, Stop it Allison, you're straight! You're straight… I'm straight…_

"I'm straight, I'm straight… Me, Myself, I, Allison Cameron…am…"

"You're what?" Remy asked as she sat down next to the blonde not before flashing a wink at the hot stewardess who returned to doing her job with a wrinkled uniform.

"I…I…I'm uh, not afraid anymore… of flying…" Cameron covered up lamely.

"Are you drunk? Your face is all red." Remy leaned in close to examine her colleague's face.

"Uh… no… I don't think so… I've had a couple but… no." Cameron chuckled and fiddled with her plastic cup of drink nervously, aware of the charming doctor's proximity. She couldn't take her eyes off the young doctor's piercing bluish green eyes.

"Hmm" Remy shrugged and grabbed Cameron's half a glass of Vodka Raspberry and downed it in one shot.

The two doctors sat in silence. Cameron played with her fingers while Remy shut her eyes for a while, recovering from the exhausting airplane sex.

"So… how was it…" Cameron finally broke the silence. She was curious.

Remy turned her head slowly and smirked, "Why?"

"Just… asking… it's ok if you don't want to talk about it…" Cameron knew Remy wouldn't talk about it; she's much too private for bragging about her conquests.

"You're curious, aren't you..." Remy said matter-of-factly.

"What? No… I'm not… curious…"

"You're curious about what it's like, having sex with a girl…"

"No… I…"

"Or you're wondering what it's like to have sex with me?" Remy smiled with a twinkle in her eyes as the older doctor blushed.

"I… was just wondering what it was like to have sex at 40,000 feet. That… is… all." Cameron covered up lamely and threw her hands up defensively.

"If you say so…" Remy shrugged and laughed softly to herself.

"Yeah…" Cameron kept quiet and did not want to ask again in case Remy got more suspicious.

"Well if you must know… it's exhilarating, exciting and totally hot." Remy emphasized the last word suggestively while turning to lock her eyes on Cameron.

Cameron gulped as she stared deep into those bluish green eyes again. She couldn't look away; she couldn't even breathe as Remy leaned in closer until they were a few centimetres apart.

"You… should… try it." Remy whispered slowly and smirked, all the while staring into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. Cameron's eyes however, wandered down to the pair of lips fight in front of her and then up again at Remy's piercing eyes.

Remy chuckled softly and went back to resting her head on the chair still smiling. Cameron was disappointed that the brunette didn't kiss her then and there. Then again, if they did kiss, Cameron would have slapped herself later on.

The blonde grabbed her magazine and pretended to read it, all the while envisioning a hot brunette kissing her lips and then her neck and then her…

_Stop it, Allison, STOP IT… Remy's a flirt, that's what she does, reels you in like you're a live fish and then drops you like a dead fish after she's done with you... But God, I want her right now… stupid alcohol… stupid… _

"This is your captain speaking, we will begin descending in five minutes and land in approximately 15 minutes. Thank you."

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Remy said, pushing her foot rest up to prepare for landing.

"Yeah… it wasn't so bad."

_Only because I was thinking about having sex with you the ENTIRE time_

Cameron rolled her eyes at herself and sighed.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well. Constructive criticism and reviews always welcomed. =)**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen**

**Title: Aeroplanes part 2**

Cameron and Remy arrived at the hotel soon after. The alcohol was starting to wear off and so was the mental porno she was having about Remy and her. Cameron proceeded to the check in counter, massaging her forehead as she did, while her colleague sunk into one of the lounge seats, taking in the hotel's beautiful surrounding.

Remy's eyes drifted from the hotel chandelier to her colleague at the reception. She was having fun flirting with the hot blonde; getting girls (and guys) all flustered was just part of her little game.

Remy did, however, admire the woman a lot and had developed a crush on her over the months. The brunette's eyes wandered from Cameron's long beautiful blonde locks down to her perfect body and then back up to Cameron's smile when just then, she felt a vibration in her jeans pocket.

"Remy Hadley" Remy said as she clicked the green button on her cell.

"WHERE IS THIRTEEN AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?" The man on the phone shouted.

"FUCK!" Remy dropped the phone and covered her ears for a second. "God House, what do you want!?"

"Just checking if you lesbians have gone to the patient's house yet"

"As soon as Cameron checks in, we'll be on our way."

"Not going to try out the hotel bed with Cameron first? You know… see if there's room for certain positionary activity or if it… "

"We're staying in two separately rooms, House." Remy interrupted, annoyed.

"Oh… well guess who screwed up the booking!"

"What do you mean?" Remy's eyes widened.

"Bye! Have fun!" The phone on the other end clicked.

"WAIT! HOUSE! HOUSE? DAMN IT!" Remy tossed her phone aside and sighed. She didn't want to share a bed with her gorgeous colleague because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to resist pouncing on her in the middle of the night.

Over at the reception area,

"Are you sure you don't have any more rooms? At least a room with two single beds?" Cameron was almost pleading.

"I'm sorry miss, but all our other rooms are fully booked, if you want two separate rooms, I'm afraid you have to look elsewhere." The receptionist said as he fiddled with the computer in front of him.

Cameron decided to give up. She frowned and accepted the keys the receptionist gave her.

_Don't worry, it's only for a night… one loooong night. What's the worst that could happen? Me, Allison Cameron pounce on Remy Hadley in the middle of the night… _

"Fuck." Cameron cursed under her breath and sighed.

"Thank you Miss! We'll take your bags up for you. Have a good stay!"

Cameron walked over to where Remy was lounging and tapped her shoulder. The two left the hotel for the patient's old apartment building in the city.

-------------------***-------------------

"Okay, so how are we getting in again?" Remy leaned against the wall adjacent to the door.

"Uh, I assumed you brought the keys to the apartment?" Cameron asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I assumed YOU brought them."

Cameron ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Well I guess we have to do this the old fashioned way then." Remy said.

"Breaking in?" Cameron asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"You have a safety pin or something?" Remy asked as she scanned the floor for anything sharp and thin enough.

"Nope" Cameron looked around and couldn't find anything.

"Okay… now we have to do it the REALLY old-fashioned way." Remy cross her arms and sighed.

"And what is the really old fash…"

Remy rammed her own body against the old apartment door, making a loud 'THUD' and creaking sound.

"You're kidding me right? Dr. Hadley?" Cameron watched as the young doctor rammed herself into the door again which creaked even louder.

"Woah! Hey! Hey easy there!" Cameron said after watching the brunette run into the door yet again.

"It… would be… nice if you… could help, Dr. Cameron." Remy panted as she tried kicking the door with all her strength.

Cameron quickly positioned herself about 5 feet in front of the door. She did a few stretching exercises and tilted her head from side to side. Remy smirked at the blonde, amused by her preparation.

"Shut up." Cameron warned.

"Ready?" The brunette smirked.

"Bring it on" Cameron grinned.

"On three… one… two… THREE!" Both doctors took off from their spots and rammed shoulder first into the door which gave way. The doctors' momentum however, made them lose their balance. Before they knew it, one was on top of each other… on top of the door.

Cameron had managed to avoid crushing Remy with her body but she was still in an awkward position; she was on top, her face mere inches away from Remy's and only her elbows were preventing her lips from touching the brunette's. Remy however, was enjoying being in this position.

"Well, that went well." Remy said sarcastically, causing the both of them to burst out in laughter.

"Usually I'm the one on top but… this is good too…" Remy continued, causing even more laughter from the blonde. The brunette's heart sped up a little, noticing how Cameron's smile made her look absolutely gorgeous.

The blonde, still laughing, rolled herself to the right so that she was no longer on top of Remy but on her back beside her. Finally the laughter subsided and Cameron sighed.

"May I ask… where the hell did you get the idea of ramming the door down?" Cameron asked, resting her hands on her stomach, and relaxing on the floor.

"Well… it's kind of an embarrassing story."

"I love embarrassing stories." Cameron giggled. Remy turned her head to face Cameron. "Go on! Tell me!" Cameron smiled at the brunette.

"Okay well there was this… girl I was with and let's just say we couldn't wait to get through the door to her apartment and bed. So we were kinda getting frisky outside her apartment, making out and stuff and I slammed her against the door a few times and on the third time, the door gave way and yeah… that's the story."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you for not laughing." Remy said, staring at the ceiling.

"Huh? Oh yeah no problem… that… must have ruined your date…"

Remy noticed how Cameron seemed to have just snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, she told me to pay for the door or never see her again. And well, I chose the latter… cheaper." Remy shrugged and smiled at the blonde.

Cameron chuckled and her mind drifted off again when her eyes connected with Remy's beautiful bluish greens. She was picturing Remy slamming her against her apartment door and kissing her hard while removing her shirt and pants.

The movement of Remy's body beside her snapped her out of thoughts this time.

"We've got work to do, come on." Remy said, standing up and brushing dust off her jeans and jacket.

Remy offered her hand out to the blonde sitting on the floor. Cameron grabbed her hand and pulled herself up.

_Yeah… work… that's what I need to get you off my mind._

Cameron shook her head lightly and began searching the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews =D**

**Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I was too distracted by Wimbledon… I'm so sad Roddick lost… sigh. Oh well. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors! Constructive Criticism and reviews welcomed ******

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen**

**Title: Aeroplanes part 3**

Remy and Cameron took a last quick glanced around the apartment before removing their rubber gloves. It was late and the two doctors had collected all the samples they could get that might have caused their patient's illness.

"Phew, right now I just want to go back to the hotel, order some room service and get some sleep." Cameron said as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head after packing the last of the equipment.

Remy nodded in agreement. She was busy writing something down on a piece of paper. Cameron watched as Remy tore some sticky tape off a roll with her teeth and stuck in on the paper. Even a simple mundane action of Remy's could turn the blonde on; it probably had something to do with Remy using her mouth…

Cameron shut her eyes and smacked her forehead to get the mental porno out again.

"Headache?" Remy asked, concerned.

"Uh… yeah, just a little…" Cameron pretended to massage her forehead. "It's nothing, what's… on that piece of paper?" She quickly changed the subject.

"A little something to get us out of trouble…" Remy grinned and walked out of the apartment. She pasted the piece of paper on the wall just next to where the door used to be.

Cameron grabbed her stuff and walked out to read what was on the piece of paper.

'Dear Mr. Landlord, I think I spoiled your door. Call me, xoxo, Gregora House 029-999-033.'

She chuckled and shook her head at the doctor in front of her who looked back and smiled charmingly. Cameron sighed and followed Remy out of the apartment building.

----------------------*************---------------------------

"What time is our flight tomorrow?" Remy said as she slammed herself down on the left side of the queen sized hotel bed.

"Nine in the morning if I'm not wrong… I'm gonna take a shower first okay?" Cameron said, removing the rubber band from her hair and allowing her long blonde locks to fall over her shoulders.

"Go ahead." Remy mumbled. She was too distracted with checking the blonde out behind her back.

Remy switched the television on as the sound of the Cameron's shower started. She squinted at the buttons of the remote control and found the red "pay TV" button. Remy knew she shouldn't watch porn, especially when she was about to sleep next to a beautiful blonde whom she wouldn't be able to have sex with the entire night or possibly ever. The brunette smacked the remote on her forehead, took a deep breath, and clicked the red button. She couldn't help it.

Watching porn and listening to Cameron's shower running… not a good combination. Remy found her mind running wild with images of a wet soapy Cameron in the shower. Just before her mind wandered into the 'fucking' part, Remy heard the sound of the shower running stop. She grabbed the remote and quickly switched the television off.

Cameron came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Your turn…" Cameron said, grabbing clothes from her suitcase.

Remy rushed pass Cameron, trying not to look at the hot wet goddess. She rubbed her eyes, pretending they were itching, and entered the toilet without saying a word.

Cameron changed into her singlet and short shorts before sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing the remote. She switched the television on, not before noticing the same red button. She took note that Remy's shower had just started running.

The blonde looked around the hotel room to check if the coast was clear; paranoid that there might actually be someone hiding behind the hotel bed watching her watch porn. She bit her lip and clicked the red button.

Cameron was resisting the urge to burst into the toilet and fuck one Remy Hadley. She smacked herself with the remote control and spaced out at the screen as another scenario popped into her mind. She imagined Remy coming out of the toilet and pushing her down on the bed and going down on her. Cameron was so wrapped around her mental porno, that she didn't realise the shower shutting off. Her thoughts only broke when the toilet door opened.

Cameron launched her body across the bed, scrambling for the remote and shutting the porn off just in time before Remy came out of the toilet. She was however, in a fairly awkward position, sprawled out on the bed.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Cameron said, almost too quickly. "I was just… thinking… uhh… do you want Room service, I'm starving. Are you starving? I'm sure you are. What would you like?" Cameron babbled nervously as she reached for the room service menu and hotel phone.

"Some burger and fries would be nice." Remy shrugged before towelling dry her wet hair.

"Burger and fries, okay…" Cameron bobbed her head and proceeded to dial the room service number. As she waited for someone to pick up, Cameron decided to check Remy out. The brunette was wearing a big baggy t shirt, just big enough to cover the underwear she was wearing underneath.

"So hot…" The blonde muttered.

"Excuse me?" The person on the line said.

"I mean I want a… a HOT… hot plate of Burger and Fries please…" Cameron smacked herself mentally.

"Anything else miss?"

"Uh yes, can I also have the fluffy waffles with vanilla ice cream please…" Cameron licked her lips.

"Waffles and vanilla ice cream… is that all?"

Remy took the phone from Cameron, "Yes can we also get a couple of cans of beer please? That's all. Thanks, bye."

"Beer?" Cameron questioned, smiling.

"Fluffy waffles and vanilla ice cream?" Remy imitated.

"What's wrong with fluffy waffles and vanilla ice cream?" Cameron asked defensively.

"What's wrong with beer?" Remy smirked, eyes twinkling.

Cameron folded her arms in mock anger which the brunette found too cute. The food came soon after and the two doctors sat on the edge of the bed pigging out in front of the television.

"Thifth sho goofd…" Remy said with a mouthful of French fries.

"You're just hungry…" Cameron gulped down some beer. The blonde flipped to a channel which was playing music videos.

Remy took a big bite out of the beef burger and shoved it to Cameron. She opened a can of beer and downed half of it in one shot. Just then, Lady Gaga's Just Dance video came on television.

Remy started bobbing her head to the beat and jumped up, standing on the bed; she proceeded to bounce up and down on the bed.

"God Remy, I'm trying to eating…" Cameron said, trying to steady herself on the bed so that she could take a bite of the hamburger.

"JUST DAAAAAAAAANCE… GONNA BE OKAY… DA DA DOO DOO!" Remy laughed and sang loudly as she bounced up and down. "THIS IS FUN, COME ON CAM! It's our last night!"

"You mean it's our ONLY night…" Cameron chewed and smiled at the hot brunette who was bouncing up and down.

"EXACTLY! COME ON!" Remy pulled Cameron up and both of them started bouncing and laughing.

The two blondes continued bouncing, laughing and dancing until suddenly, Cameron bounced too hard sending one of the pillows flying and hitting the cart of food. The half eaten burger and fries, along with the vanilla ice cream and beer flew off the cart and splattered onto the room wall as the cart and plates crashed onto the floor.

The two stopped jumping, the momentum making them bounce, and looked on with their jaws dropped. Remy and Cameron turned to face each other slowly and burst out laughing once their eyes connected.

"Holy shit… you're in big big trouble, Dr. Allison Cameron." Remy pretended to scold.

"You were bouncing too, Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley!" Cameron laughed and the both of them started jumping again.

"Tell me, if the security guard doesn't come, would you want someone else to punish you?" Remy gave Cameron a suggestive look.

Before Cameron could reply, she felt an overwhelming sickness in her stomach. The blonde immediately jumped off the bed and ran to the toilet, emptying out her guts in the toilet bowl.

"SECURITY!" A man shouted and knocked on the hotel room door.

"Fuck…" Remy sighed, jumped off the bed and opened the door.

The cute guard's eyes lit up at the gorgeous brunette in front of him.

"Uh... Umm… we received a complaint about the noise level… coming from your room."

"Oh really? Well, my girlfriend and I were having hot lesbian sex and I'm sorry if we didn't take note of the noise level of our intense moaning and groaning. I'm too good in bed, you see…" Remy whispered the last sentence.

The guard cleared his throat and shifted his weight, turned on by the hot brunette's bluntness. "Uh, well, could you, keep it down a little please?"

"Sure… is that all?"

"Yeah… have a good-"

Remy slammed the door in the security guards face. She entered the toilet and chuckled at the blonde who was washing her face.

"Remind me… never to bounce on the bed after eating hamburger and fries…" Cameron cleaned her face and smiled at the brunette who let out a laugh.

The two doctors eventually climbed into bed after finishing up the beer and what was left of the waffles.

Remy eased into the bed comfortably and sighed tiredly. Cameron, on the other hand, was feeling a little nervous sharing the bed with someone she was extremely sexually attracted to. She lied down, staring at the ceiling for a while, trying to clear her head from more Remy/Cameron bedroom scenarios.

"You okay?" Remy asked, turning her head to look at the blonde.

"Yeah… nervous about the flight tomorrow…" Cameron sighed; she knew that was only half true.

"Don't worry about it, you have me there!" Remy smiled.

"You won't be busy with the other hot air stewardesses?" Cameron smirked at the brunette.

"Well… I'll make an exception this time…" Remy said, staring into the blonde's blue eyes which were lit up by the moon light streaming through the window.

Cameron didn't really understand what Remy meant so she just said, "Thanks… night Remy," and turned over to sleep.

Remy's eyes lingered on Cameron's back for a few seconds before looking up at the ceiling, "Night Allison…" she said softly and closed her eyes, praying that she would dream about the person she was sleeping next to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again for the reviews. You guys are great =)**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter I'm sad to say. Sorry it took so long, I was bummed by my exam results, SUCKY.**

**And sorry if it's not what you guys expected. I know some of you wanted a little M-rated action hahaha, not gonna happen in my fics anytime soon, so sorry! :( haha. But I really hope you've enjoyed reading this fic =) thanks again! **

**Constructive criticism and reviews welcomed welcomed =D**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen**

**Title: Aeroplanes part 4**

The sunlight streamed into the hotel room and straight into Cameron's eyes. The blonde stirred awake and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She brought a right arm up to block the sun out while her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Cameron turned her head slowly to her left where her brunette colleague was sleeping soundly. She felt a smile creep onto her face as she thought how beautiful Remy looked sleeping.

"I want you so badly I would kill to have you…" Cameron confessed in a whisper softly as her eyes lingered on Remy's peaceful face. Cameron sighed and turned over to her left to stretch. The blonde did a double take at the alarm clock. She immediately grabbed it and squinted at the time.

"MOTHERFffAH!!" Cameron literally bounced out of bed, sending the alarm clock crashing on the floor. Remy stirred in the bed.

"SHIT… REMY GET UP! WE'RE LATE!" Cameron said as she scrambled to find her clothes.

"Hmm…" Remy moaned and covered her head with her pillow.

"REMY GET UP NOW OR YOU'RE SO FIRED!" Cameron threw a pillow at Remy before entering the toilet.

"Youcan'tfireme…" Remy mumbled into the pillow.

Cameron came out of the toilet as soon as she entered it, all changed and ready. The blonde sighed heavily with annoyance at the brunette who was a still life form under the blankets and pillows. She decided that the best way was to pull off the blanket. And that's what she did.

"Fuuggffckk!" Remy swore into her pillow as the blonde pulled the covers off in one swift motion.

Cameron proceeded to grabbed Remy's arm and pulled her out of bed. Remy sat on the edge of the bed, eyes still half closed and in a daze. The older doctor pulled her up again so that she was in a standing position and pushed her toward the toilet.

"God, you're like a freaking four year old!" Cameron scolded as she pushed Remy into the toilet with both hands.

"So are you my 60 year old grandmother?" Remy smirked playfully at the smiling blonde before shutting the bathroom door.

"You've got 7 minutes Remy!" Cameron knocked on the bathroom door and shouted before going to pack up the hotel room.

------------**************************--------------

Remy and Cameron approached the reception to check out.

"Hi, we're checking out. Could you hurry, we've got a plane to catch? Thanks" Cameron said, tapping her credit card on the table impatiently.

"Sure miss, one second while I get your bill."

The receptionist placed the bill on the table for the two doctors to scan through.

"I'm sorry, what's… this right here?" Remy pointed to a sum of $30 corresponding to the acronym, PTV.

"It's the Pay-TV movie you watched for 10 minutes at 11.20pm and 11.40pm last night, Miss."

Cameron and Remy raised their eyebrows at each other.

"It's okay if you don't want to pay for it, we can call your company to get them to pay for it."

"No! That's fine. We're in a hurry. I'll pay for it…" Cameron waved the suggestion away and quickly signed the bill.

Remy kept quiet, smiling slightly.

As soon as the check out was finalised, the two doctors sped outside to catch a taxi to the airport.

------**********-----

The two doctors arrived at the airport and boarded the plane just in time before the gates closed for good. They received a few death stares from passengers as they walked to their seats. The plane took off and stabilised soon after.

Cameron's eyes closed as she hugged a small pillow and relaxed into her seat.

"So that's why you were all sprawled out on the bed awkwardly…"

Cameron's eyes shot open and connected with Remy's bluish green eyes. Remy smirked at Cameron's reaction.

"I was… I… Hey! You were watching it first!"

Remy chuckled, "Don't deflect!"

"I was just wondering what the red button did." Cameron shrugged and smirked.

"Yeah, sure you were… for five whole minutes." Remy said, words dripping with sarcasm. The brunette started laughing, amused by Cameron's lame excuse.

"What's your excuse then?" Cameron smiled and propped her head up with her hands as her elbow rested on the arm rest dividing the doctors.

"I need an excuse to watch porn?" Remy grinned widely at Cameron who nodded and returned the grin.

"Let's see… my excuse is… I wanted to learn new moves for the Mile High Club." Remy said as though she didn't just make that up on the spot.

"Oh really… so what are some of moves you learnt in those five very precious minutes?" Cameron pretended to look serious. That's when Remy, being the natural flirt she was, leaned in closer to the blonde until they were mere inches apart.

"Are you asking me to show it to you?" Remy whispered with a chuckle.

Cameron immediately felt her cheeks flush as she swallowed.

"One minute…" Remy said as she lifted her index finger at the blonde.

Remy got out of her seat and approached an attractive air stewardess.

Cameron mentally slapped herself thinking Remy was going to perform those moves on her instead of the stupid hot air stewardess. She watched as Remy did the usual routine of making small talk and flirtatious joking with the target. However, this time, it was a little different; the stewardess was nodding a lot and not getting physical with Remy's hot leather jacket.

_New move maybe? Save the action for the cubicle? _Cameron thought.

Remy still managed to get the stewardess following her. To Cameron's confusion, the brunette stopped at where the doctors were seated, grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Wha…? Remy? I'm not gonna… watch you guys do it am I? Rem?" Cameron stuttered in confusion as her colleague pulled her to the back of the plane where the cubicles were.

Remy pushed the door open. "No silly…" She said, smiling as she pushed the blonde in slowly. The younger doctor nodded at the air stewardess who pasted a white note next to the door which read "Out of order".

"Out of order? Remy? What is going on…? Cameron was wondering what the hell was going on.

Remy closed the door and locked it. Their eyes connected, Remy's eyes filled with lust; Cameron's eyes, a little bewilderment.

"I'm making an exception."

With that, the brunette pulled the blonde in by her waist and pressed their lips together. Cameron's arms involuntarily wrapped around the taller doctor's neck and deepened the kiss. Their kisses soon became filled with need and want as Remy backed Cameron onto the small counter of the cubicle.

"God Remy, you don't know how much I want you… how much I've been wanting you…" Cameron managed to say when they were trying to catch their breaths after a long make out session.

"You want me so bad you would kill to have me…" Remy whispered and smiled cheekily at the blonde.

"How did you… but you were… I thought you… YOU IDIOT!" Cameron smacked Remy's arm playfully as the brunette burst out laughing. The blonde's face flushed red.

"You are too adorable, you know that?" Remy chuckled as she cupped Cameron's face with her hands and kissed her softly.

"Is cuteness a condition to join the mile high club?" Cameron grinned suggestively.

Remy chuckled and kissed her again, this time passionately, shutting the blonde up for the next hour. They didn't need to worry about the volume level of their moaning and groaning as the plane's engines drowned it all.

---------------------********************************----------------------

"Hey, you ready to go?" Remy planted a quick kiss on Cameron's lips.

"Yeah… where are we heading for dinner?" Cameron smiled and slipped her fingers through Remy's.

The two doctors were heading out of Princeton Plainsboro and were obviously not shy about their relationship.

"So you two _are _lesbians!" The two doctors stopped and turned around. "My joke on the phone wasn't funny then…" House sighed, pretending to be sad.

"Goodnight House…" Remy pursed her lips in annoyance while Cameron chuckled.

Just then, House's phone rang.

"House" the old doctor answered.

"Gregory, not Gregora… What's this about?!" House tapped his cane in annoyance. Remy and Cameron tried hard to stifle their laughter there and then. They immediately turned back round and walked out through the glass doors.

"$1500?! To repair what?! A DOOR?! YOUR DOOR?! FUCK OFF!"

Remy and Cameron burst out with laughter at House's horrified expression and the success of their little prank as soon as they stepped out of the hospital.

END.


End file.
